MH4u: Overcoming Expectation
by Unit 955
Summary: A young girl caravan is destroyed by a rampaging monster, after she is rescued she wants to become a hunter. There is only one problem with that ... She blind.


The caravan moved through the dense forest slowly and methodically. The heat of the afternoon sun beat down on the people in armor currently protecting the five or six wagons. The people in the wagons were stiff, and rigid. This part of the journey was known to be dangerous, but having the 4 hunters seem to help keep the calm.

There was one person in the caravan that was super nervous today, her name was Cyrus. She felt it in the pit of her gut, it was a twisted, tormented pain. This pain told her to run, to hide. She ignored it.

"Cyrus are you excited for the new life in Val Habar?" Cyrus's mother had seem over happy today. Her mother was a craftswomen and was hoping to make a lot of money, by selling to the hunters. Cyrus didn't share her sentiment, it's not like she could learn her mother's craft. She could care less about where they lived, she couldn't tell the difference where they were. "Cyrus you need to stop moping, who knows you might catch the eye of a powerful hunter." This made her blood boil, and temporally made the knot in her stomach vanish.

"Even if I did mother, As soon as they found out they would leave in a heartbeat." she huffed at her mother "I can't cook, I can't clean, I would make a terrible wife." the heat died down and the knot reformed.

Her mother sighed "You will find someone, and they will take good care of you just like I have." Cyrus faced the window at the comment and decided space off. Hours passed without saying anything to each other, and the knot never loosen but only seemed to get worst. They would have to stop the caravan to treat her, where they were right now stopping was not an option. She gritted her teeth and would wait it out till they got to Val Habar.

Growlying was heard, then the screams, then the clacking of armor. A monster had found the caravan. The hunters were yelling at each other, she eventually caught the name of the creature. They called it a great jaggi and they also seem to be having a fun time. She was confused on how fighting to the death with a monster twice your size was enjoyable, but to each their own. They fight with the monster seem to rotate to her wagon she could hear the joyous cries of the hunters and the painful wails of the jaggi.

"I'M MOUNTING!" screamed on of the hunters. They all seem to be hooping and hollering over the achievement. She couldn't help, but think they we fearless idiots who had no self preservation. She felt the slight tremor of the two hitting the ground and the sounds of flesh spitting filled the air. The jaggi scream once more, but this wasn't a scream of anger, or fear. This was a death throw, trying it best to cling to life before being cut down again. The hunters seemed to celebrate over the kill. More sounds of flesh being cut, torn and snapped were heard. Now that the carving was done the caravan started to move once more. The knot on her stomach twisted hard, it almost made her cry in pain. She heard it the flapping of wings and the roar of a fearsome creature. The hunters cried out and seemed to rush and engage it.

The side of her wagon was rocked form the monster. Cyrus and her mother cried and ducked down. Screams from other people in the caravan, they were soon silenced by a small explosion happening outside. Heat radiated from all around a searing pain crawled up her leg, someone pulled her but the armpits. She was pulled out of the fire by one of the hunters.

"You Two need to go now!" all joy from the female hunter was gone and replaced with fear. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her in a direction. Cyrus was having difficulty processing the sensory overload'. The screams of the people, the monster, the fire. They all filled her ears and left them ringing. Her most reliable sense seemed to have failed her. She seemed lost, just mindlessly following her mother hoping that all would turn out fine. She felt nothing other than the pain in her gut. She was then abruptly shoved to the ground, it snapped her out of her trance and all her usual senses returned to her. As she hit the ground an intense heat consumed her back. Pain rocketed through her as she cried out. The heat faded she felt around for her mother's hand. Her hand felt an intense heat and was forced to pull her hand away in pain.. She heard the growl as something big slowly walked over to her.

The pain snapped, it was no longer there. Her mind called her to a point, for the first time in her life she could tell something was there without knowing in the first place. A kitchen knife layed on the ground she crawled over to it. The knife almost had an aura that drew Cyrus to it. When her hand touched the handle another arua filled her mind. This aura for some reason filled her with rage, she gripped the knife tighter and ran at the thing. She could feel the heat slowly rushing to her. Another aura seem to step in her way blocking the heat. The fire washed over the person in the front. After the fire subsided she was harshly thrown into the underbrush. The knifed dropped out of her hand as she hit the ground. The person crouched over her. The intense heat washed over the two again.

small explosion went off, it caused her ears to ring. She was dragged by her shirt deeper into the forest slowly passing out.


End file.
